plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dazey Chain
Dazey Chain is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was introduced in the 7.3.1 update. They grow through stages, becoming more powerful at each stage, releasing a stunning puff of gas after growing a stage, as well as once every thirteen attacks in their final growth stage. The stun lasts for four seconds. Dazey Chain requires 100 seed packets to unlock them for free. At Level 1, Dazey Chain must attack eighteen times to grow to their second stage, where they must then attack another eighteen times to grow to their final stage. Origins They are based on the Bellis perennis, also known as the common daisy. Their name is a pun of "daisy chain," a string of daisies threaded together by their stems, referencing their appearance, and "daze," which is to put someone/something in a state of stunned confusion, referencing their ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Dazey Chain will instantly grow to their final stage and release a stunning gas that lasts four seconds. Contain-mint effect When boosted by Contain-mint, Dazey Chain will gain additional DPS on their shots depending on what stage they are in (65 for small, 130 for medium, and 195 for large), as well as have their stun duration increased to six seconds. Level upgrades Strategies It's best to start planting Dazey Chain as soon as possible so that they have a sufficient amount of time to grow and upgrade. Dazey Chain does well against slow moving zombies, as they give them more time to grow. Pair them with plants such as Sap-fling or Primal Peashooter to help them grow. Stallia and Iceberg Lettuce are also good alternatives. It is not recommended to use Dazey Chain with ice plants as their slowing effects do not stack, this is true with Sap-fling as well. It's worth noting that Dazey Chain's cloud affects the mechs in Far Future, making Dazey Chain a good choice to help stun the mechs. Gallery Dazey Chain New Premium Seed Packet.png|Dazey Chain's seed packet without sun tag ATLASES_PLANTREINCARNATION_1536_00_PTX.png|Dazey Chain's sprite assets DazeyChainLvl1SeedPacket.jpeg|Dazey Chain’s seed packet DazeyChainLocked.jpg|Locked seed packet DazeyChainabouttobeunlocked.jpg|Dazey Chain ready to be unlocked DazeyChainabouttobeunlockedSeedPacket.jpg|Dazey Chain ready to unlock via seed packet Summer Daze Season (2019).png|Dazey Chain in an ad for Summer Daze Season in Battlez Summer Daze Season Prize Map.png|Dazey Chain info in the Battlez Seasons info Summer Daze Season - Dazey Chain Tournament.png|Dazey Chain in an ad for Dazey Chain's Tournament in Battlez Obtaining Dazey Chain Seed Packets.png|Obtaining Dazey Chain seed packets from a piñata DazeyChainUnlocked.jpg|Unlocked 72439453-CDDE-4646-B05F-39661038CC85.jpeg|Dazey Chain attacking zombies B8CB8FEF-3E5C-41E0-83C4-1F7D7D9ACA58.jpeg|Dazey Chain at first stage 5BF91EDF-3296-43FD-AAD7-30C70E70D1AF.jpeg|Dazey Chain at second stage 703F2852-41FD-4E95-B824-BCB8BF4CC741.jpeg|Dazey Chain at third stage Dazey Chain Projectile 1.jpg|First stage projectile Dazey Chain Projectile Level 2.jpg|Second stage projectile Dazey Chain Projectile 3.jpg|Third stage projectile Dazey Chain Projectile 4.jpg|Cloud of gas projectile Dazey_Gold.png|First stage on a Gold Tile Dazey_Gold_Med.png|Second stage on a Gold Tile Dazey_Gold_Big.png|Third stage on a Gold Tile Dazey_Gas.png|Dazey Chain after releasing a cloud of gas See also *Stunion *Stallia Category:Premium plants Category:Plants obtained with seed packets Category:Immobilizing plants Category:Fast recharge plants